When visiting an establishment where tips and gratuities are often given, there is usually a receptacle, commonly referred to as a “tip jar”, where patrons can insert a tip or gratuity. If the establishment is frequented often, or the services of an employee will be used again in the near future, such as a bartender or barista providing drinks, patrons may want the employee to see the patron giving the tip or gratuity in hopes that the employee will give the patron improved service in the future, Unfortunately, one problem with the common tip jar is that there is no signal or other type of notification when a patron inserts a tip or gratuity into the tip jar. Therefore, what is needed is a device and method that provides a notification when a tip or gratuity is inserted into the tip jar. U.S. Pat. No. 8,169,336 to Watson dated May 1, 2012 discloses a tip jar having sensors such that when a tip is inserted into the apparatus, a light display and/or an audible output such as a jingle, or a vibration occurs. U.S. Pat. No. 7,378,981 to Sachs dated May 27, 2008 discloses a tip jar having a sensor for detecting a person depositing a tip. Once a person is detected a light and sound performance occurs. U.S. Pat. No. 7,321,304 to Soffer dated Jan. 22, 2008 discloses a tip jar having a tip receiving receptacle and an electronic circuit in a space below the receptacle. U.S. Pat. No. 7,059,477 to Wolf, II et al dated Jun. 13, 2006 discloses a tip jar having a tip receiving receptacle with a coin/paper separator which allows coins to pass to a lower chamber thereby separating coins from greenbacks. Application: 2011/0016046 to Lindstrom et al dated Jan. 20, 2011 discloses an apparatus capable of receiving cash, storing cash, and producing a receipt, and communicating using the Internet. Design Pat. D491335 to Nwadike dated Jun. 8, 2004 discloses a tip jar having a round cylindrical shape with a cinched waist, a flat top and bottom surfaces, a slot on top, and optional window and a slide mechanism in its side surface.